My Comic Prince
by Cho Seo Ryun
Summary: Kibum memimpikan seorang kekasih yang seperti pangeran di komik, ketika dia menemukannya ia malah dianiaya yeoja lain. Genderswitch - SiBum Please RnR... Gomawoyo


**My Comic Prince**

A Super Junior Fanfiction©

Main Pairing : SiBum and another slight.

Warn : Kim Kibum as yeoja kyeopta! ^^

Disclaimer : Punya SME nih, jangan ambil sembarangan… Tapi kalau atas izin ku gapapa deh XD *pletakk!*

Hope You Will Enjoy and RnR please~

* * *

><p>SM High School, sekolah terkenal yang tidak diragukan lagi keberadaannya di Seoul. Para siswa-siswi nya terkenal memiliki bakat yang luar biasa dan paras yang luar biasa juga.<p>

Sesosok yeoja terlihat sedang berkutat dengan buku komik super tebal dihadapannya. Kim Kibum, yeoja pendiam dan manis dengan kacamata tipis dan rambut hitam sebahu yang digerainya membuat ia terlihat manis. Tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya yang semula tenang menjadi tegang.

**- Kibum POV –**

'Andwae! Rui oppa harus jadian sama Sayaka eonnie. Mereka kan cocok tuh, yeoja yeoja penghalang itu musnahkan saja!' batinku.

Annyeong, naneun Kim Kibum. Aku suka baca buku apa saja termasuk komik. Hmm... Semua cerita komik yang romantis, membuatku merasa senang. Aku berharap suatu saat aku akan memiliki kekasih seperti yang ada didalam komik hehe.

"Huweeee! Hiks... Andwaeyo! Hajimarayo! Oppa!" Seorang yeoja memasuki ruang kelasku. Biar kutebak, pasti rambut pirang yang menyilaukan akan menghampiriku. Dan benar saja, Lee Sungmin eonnie yang selalu membaca komik sedih tapi entah mengapa selalu menangis betulan. Sebenarnya dia orangnya tidak seperti ini, tapi anehnya dia selalu menangis ketika membaca cerita komik.

"Waeyo eonnie?" tanyaku.

"Bummie, kenapa penulisnya begitu kejam? Kenapa para pasangan tidak disatukan?" Tuh kan dia mulai nyalahin penulisnya.

"Hmm... Itu kan supaya akhirannya bagus eonnie, mereka nanti pasti jadi pasangan kekasih" ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Gitu ya, Bummie? Gomawo..."

'Duk!' terdengar suara benturan kecil. "Aduh... Eh, mianhaeyo bro!" seorang yeoja dengan mata sipit dan rambut kecoklatan datang menghampiriku. Ini Henry atau Henli Lau biasa dipanggil Mochi, seorang yeoja yang datang dari Amerika sama sepertiku. Tetapi dia dari Canada. Wajahnya blasteran China – Amerika jadinya sangat cantik tapi tetap terlihat seperti gadis oriental china.

"Kau baca komik jenis apa lagi?" tanyaku.

"Komik detektif dong! Pokoknya aku harus berhasil mecahin masalahnya duluan, sebelum detektifnya yang mecahin..."

"Haha, okay I trust you..." ucapku.

"Yeah, thanks. Minnie eonnie, bacanya diluar aja yuk" ajaknya sambil menarik tangan eonnieku.

"Ne, awas na-…" Baru saja Sungmin eonnie mau menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Henli sudah menabrak seorang guru. Heechul seonsaengnim lagi.

"Ya! Henli Lau! Berdiri di koridor!"

"Kabur!" Henry menarik tangan Sungmin eonnie dengan kuat. Ckckck... gak kasian apa ya?

"Wookie?" panggilku pada sahabatku yang duduk dibangku tepat dibelakangku. Yeoja manis nan pemalu, bertubuh mungil dengan rambut panjang hitam pekat.

"Ne? Waeyo Bummie?" tanyanya.

"Kau sedang baca apa?"

"Hmm... nih, Kiss and Regret. Coba aku yang ngalamin ya, pasti enak deh." Aku sangat setuju dengan sahabatku yang satu ini, tapi aku tidak yakin akan mungkin.

"Kalau komik yang ini?" ucap seseorang dibelakang kami.

"Uwaa! Eunhyuk eonnie, kapan datang?" tanya kami pada yeoja dengan rambut sebahu yang pirang dan sedikit silau. Lee HyukJae eonnie atau sering disebut Eunhyukkie eonnie.

"Barusan kok, kalau komik yadong ini? Kalian mau ngalamin gak, seru loh! Hehe..." Ia nyengir gak jelas.

"Eheh... gak deh makasih,eonnie..." jawab Wookie seadanya.

"Yaudah deh, annyeong dongsaeng-dongsaeng manis~" ucap Hyukkie eonnie. Terkadang aku agak takut sama eonnie ku yang aneh satu ini, dia lebih mirip cowok daripada cewek.

"Hyaaaa! Oppa! Kyaaa!"

"Aish! Wookie, diluar ada apa sih kok ribut banget?" tanyaku.

"Rutinitas tiap pagi, biasanya rombongan itu gak lewat kelas kita." Wookie memutar bola matanya sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Memang ada siapa?"

"Ketua OSIS yang tampan katanya..." Ketua OSIS sekolah ini yang mana ya? Sudah hampir setahun sekolah disini, aku gak kenal tuh sama ketua OSIS nya.

"Ketua OSIS? Orangnya yang mana ya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Yang mana? Ya ampun Bummie, kau tidak mengenalnya~ Sudah berapa lama kau jadi murid sekolah ini?"

"Ya! Aku kan satu tingkatan denganmu!" elakku.

"Yasudah, kau mau lihat siapa yang diributkan? Sini ikut aku..." Aku mengikuti Wookie kekoridor kelas.

"Tuh..." telunjuknya mengarah pada sekumpulan yeoja dengan seorang namja ditengah-tengah.

Aku memicingkan kedua mataku. Namja itu tinggi, dan... tampan. Aigooo! Pangeran di komik! Mirip kak Yoshi di komik Hoshi Star! Hanunim, jinjjayo?

"Kibummie, gwenchanayo? Kau kenapa melamun?" Kata-kata Ryeowook barusan menyadarkanku dari emh... tatapan anehku pada namja tadi.

"Aniyo, gwenchana" jawabku. "Ayo duduk..."

"Ne, tapi Bummie, Choi Siwon sepertinya ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Choi Siwon?" tanyaku.

"Sillyehamnida" tegur seseorang.

"K-kau?" Oh no! Pangeran komik!

"Choi Siwon, Ketua OSIS. Kau dipanggil Jungsoo seonsaengnim" ucapnya, lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Wookie."

**- End of Kibum POV -**

- Teacher's Room –

"Kim Kibum, kamu saya pilih sebagai wakil ketua OSIS tanpa pemilihan terlebih dahulu" ujar Jungsoo.

"Tapi seonsaengnim, kenapa aku yang dipilih?" ucap Kibum perlahan agar suaranya tidak terengar seperti penolakan.

"Karena dari seluruh yeoja disekolah, kau lah yang paling pandai. Meskipun kepandaianmu kau masih dibawah Cho Kyuhyun-ssi tapi yang dicari disini adalah yeoja. Kyuhyun akan ditempatkan menjadi wakil ketua OSIS 2." *anggep ada OSIS nya ya ^^*

"Arasseo, Kibum-ssi?" tanyanya.

"Ne, arayo seonsaengnim. Permisi." Kibum keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan tampang kusut.

"Chukkae kau sudah jadi wakilku. Semoga pekerjaanmu benar dan tidak menyulitkanku" ucap Siwon dingin.

'Cih! Kukira orang yang baik, ternyata sombong' gerutu Kibum. Ia mencak-mencak sendiri hingga wajahnya cemberut.

"Tidak bagus seorang yeoja cemberut seperti itu. Jodohnya bisa-bisa menghilang..." cibirnya.

"Huh~" dengus Kibum.

Kibum berjalan lesu ke kelasnya, tak ada sedikitpun aura keceriaan terpancar diwajahnya.

"Kibummie, chukkae ya udah jadi wakil ketua OSIS! Tanpa tes lagi!" seru Henry senang.

"Ne, gamsahae..." Kibum menjawab sekenanya.

"Bummie, wajahmu kok ditekuk gitu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hmm... biar kutebak. Pasti ketua OSIS itu mulai mengusikmu, ya kan?" celetuk Eunhyuk. Dengan cepat Sungmin memukul kepala si yeoja monkey itu.

"Yah! Lee HyukJae! Jangan ngomong sembarangan..."

"Siapa yang ngomong sembarangan, Minnie? Satu sekolah tau kok, dia itu dingin dan menurutku sok cool."

"Bukannya emang cool yah,eon?" ujar Henry.

"Enggak ah, kalau bukan tipeku aku gak akan bilang cool."

"Itu mah opinimu sendiri, Hyukkie-yah" ucap Sungmin.

"Bummie, bantuin aku kerjain fisika dong. Tadi waktu kamu keluar, ada PR dari Lee Joon seonsaengnim tau... Aku malas ngerjain dirumah" Ryeowook menarik tangan Kibum untuk masuk ke kelas.

"Ne, kajja Wookie. Eonniedeul annyeong~ Henry-yah, habis ini ulangan matematika menurutku karena kemarin kelasku ulangan" ucapku.

"Ulangan? Omo! Belum belajar!" Henry berlari cepat menuju ke kelasnya.

- Time Skip –

**- Kibum POV** -

Hari pertamaku datang keruangan OSIS, kedua wakil ketua OSIS yang dulu tiba-tiba pindah kesekolah lain. Tidak tahan dengan ketua OSIS nya kali ya? kekeke~

Kubuka pintu kaca itu perlahan dan memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kau sudah datang?" Aku menoleh kebelakang, dan seorang Choi Siwon brdiri dibelakangku.

"Ne..." jawabku singkat.

"Jarang sekali ada anggota OSIS yang datang sepagi ini. Bagus kalau begitu, kerjakan ini semua. Kau harus menyelesaikannya sebelum besok. Atau kalau tidak, aku tidak jamin besok kau bisa bersekolah" ucapnya. Heh? Siapa dia, berani mengancamku? Memang siapa juga yang mau jadi wakilnya?

"Ketua, tapi ini pekerjaan sekertaris!" ucapku sedikit berteriak.

"Sekertaris sedang sakit, kau penggantinya."

"Tapi kan ada wakil kedua" elakku lagi.  
>"Aku yakin pekerjaan Kyunie tidak akan bagus, cepat kerjakan" ujarnya dengan nada dingin.<p>

"Okay..." dengusku.

...

- Skip again hehe -

"Kibum-ssi kerjakan 10 berkas ini, minta tanda tangan pada kepala sekolah."

"Kibum-ssi... Kibum-ssi." Kata-kata itu terus terngiang diotakku. UMMAAAA~ bisa hancur badanku jika tiap hari seperti ini. Setiap hari 10-20 berkas yang aku kerjakan, apa posisiku berubah menjadi sekertaris? Bahkan Kyuhyun-ssi saja tugasnya tak sebanyak aku.

Seperti malam ini, aku terpaksa menginap disekolah untuk menyelesaikan semua berkas yang ia berikan padaku.

"Hmm... Jangan mengeluh Kibummie. Hwaiting!" Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri. Aku terlalu capek!

**- End of Kibum POV –**

**- Siwon POV –**

Pukul 05.30 , Ketua OSIS memang banyak tugas makanya aku datang sepagi ini. Satu sekolah ini tau bahwa aku orang yang menyebalkan. Satu kata untuk mereka, Terserah. Sejujurnya aku malas berbaik hati pada orang lain, dulu ketika aku berbuat baik pada orang lain, mereka malah memanfaatkan aku. Kini hanya didepan kedua orang tuaku dan Tuhan yang tau sosok asliku.

'Ctekk!' Kutekan tombol lampu disudut ruangan OSIS. Kulihat seseorang dengan pulas tidur didepan komputer yang menyala.

Eh? Tunggu, Kim Kibum!

"Kibum-ssi..." panggilku. Ia tak kunjung menampakkan tanda-tanda bahwa akan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Engh... Umma, tutup lagi tirainya..." Dia sedikit mengigau. Tak terasa sesimpul senyuman terukir jelas dibibirku. Aku duduk tepat dihadapannya dan memandang wajahnya.

'Manis...' Satu kata yang terjun mulus dari bibirku. Selama ini tak kusadari bahwa dia yeoja yang sangat cantik. Kasihan juga menyiksanya seperti ini, mulai besok tak akan kusiksa lagi.

Mataku memandang lurus pada tumpukan berkas disampingnya. "Sudah selesai ya? Kau rajin sekali..." ucapku sambil menepuk pelan kepalanya.

"Engh~ Siwon oppa?" Dia bangun! Dan baru kali ini dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'oppa'. Blush!

"Kau... Cepat mandi sana! Badanmu bau!" ejekku.

"Arasseo-" Ia berjalan gontai dengan mata setengah mengantuk, Manis.

**- End of Siwon POV –**

"Yah, Kibummie kau tidak tidur ya? Matamu bengkak" tebak Ryeowook yang dibalas anggukan malas dari Kibum.

"Kibummie, ini jam istirahat loh. Gak mau ke kantin?" ucap Henry memberi penawaran. Sungmin mengelus rambut Kibum yang empunya sedang tertidur. Sementara Eunhyuk mencoba membangunkan sang dongsaengnya.

"Okelah, kajja eonniedeul..." Kibum berjalan ling lung ke koridor kelasnya, hingga akhirnya...

'Duakk!' Dahinya sukses menabrak tembok, dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Kibummie!" seru Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Henry. Kepanikan terpancar jelas diwajah mereka ber-empat.

"Kim Kibum!" Siwon segera menggendong tubuh mungil Kibum ala bridal style.

"Noonaneun gwenchanayo, kalian jangan khawatir. Aku yang akan mengurusnya." Ia lalu berlari dengan kecepatan seekor kuda *bletakk!* maksudnya dengan kecepatan yang super cepat menuju ke klinik sekolah.

"Permisi, tolong obati yeoja ini" ucapnya pada petugas klinik.

"Ye, arasseo"

- 1 jam kemudian –

Kibum sadar dari pingsan nya yang lumayan lama. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menyentuh dahinya yang terasa sakit.

"Pabboya" cibir seseorang.

"Siwon-ssi? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya.

"Kau menabrak tembok koridor, bodoh. Dan kau terluka. Dasar ceroboh" ejek Siwon bertubi-tubi.

"Ne, mianhaeyo..." jawab Kibum lirih.

"Karena kau aku jadi harus menjelaskan pada kepala sekolah."

"Ne, mianhaeyo..."

"Bisakah kau berkata yang lain?" tanya Siwon kesal.

"Maaf Siwon-ssi" ucapnya.

"Baiklah, cepat sembuh. Dan mulai sekarang, panggil aku dengan sebutan oppa." Kibum terdiam mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari Siwon. Seulas senyum mengembang dari bibirnya yang merah.

'Siwon oppa baik juga...' batinnya.

"Kibummie! Gwenchana?" Sungmin masuk dengan tiba-tiba diikuti yang lainnya. Ia mendobrak pintu klinik dan memeluk Kibum dengan erat.

"Ne, gwenchanayo eonnie..." Kibum tersenyum manis.

Keesokan harinya...

"Umma, aku berangkat ya! Annyeonghigaseyo~" Kibum melangkah dengan riang keluar dari rumahnya.

"Hei, Kibum ayo berangkat..." Siwon berdiri disamping mobil sport putih miliknya.

"Siwon, emm oppa... Darimana kau tau rumahku? Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Kibum.

"Bukan urusanmu, ayo cepat... Kita akan rapat." Dengan ragu-ragu ia memasuki mobil Siwon.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam saja, tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya ketika tiba di gerbang sekolah, dengan suguhan yaitu tatapan tajam dari para yeoja satu sekolahan.

"Ayo turun, kita sudah sampai..." Siwon membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kibum.

"Baiklah..."

"Siwon oppa, aku ingin bicara padamu..." Seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh tinggi datang menghampiri mereka.

"Waeyo Sooyoungie?" tanya Siwon. Sooyoung hanya berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan Siwon.

Perasaan aneh mulai menyeruak dari dalam hati Kibum. Galau, Sakit, Sedih dll. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Siwon oppa, saranghaeyo..." Kibum membelalakkan matanya saat melihat kejadian itu.

**- Kibum POV –**

"Siwon oppa, saranghaeyo..." What the? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Aish… kenapa rasanya sakit begini sih?

Aku melanjutkan kegiatan mengintipku, kata-kata mereka tidak terdengar karena aku mulai menutup telingaku. Yah yah… mereka mendekat dan semakin mendekat, lalu… mereka berciuman.

Aku, ini, hatiku sakit... Shock... Aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Kenapa denganku? Apa ini cemburu. Jadi aku mencintai seorang Choi Siwon? I-ini seperti di komik.

Setetes air mata, jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Aku berlari kencang menuju kelas, tak jarang aku menabrak orang lain.

"Kibummie! Ki.. Bum... Kenapa menangis?" Ryeowook mulai menghampiriku dengan wajah khawatir.

"Wookie, aku pernah bilang bahwa aku ingin seorang pangeran seperti di komik hiks... Tapi apa aku harus mengalami sakit hati seperti yang ada di komik hiks... hiks..."

"Uljima Bummie, jangan menangis..." Minnie eonnie memelukku dan Henry menenangkanku.

"Aish... Ini pasti ulahnya. Choi Siwon, aku akan benar-benar membuat perhitungan padanya" ucap Eunhyuk eonnie dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Hajima,eonnie... Kalian memang sangat baik, tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku senang dengan adanya kalian disini" ucapku dengan senyum dipaksakan.

**- Kibum POV End –**

OSIS Room

Sesosok namja terlihat merenung sendirian, terjebak dalam pikirannya sendiri.

'Tadi Sooyoung-ah menciumku... Aku harus bagaimana?' batinnya. Pikrannya kalut dan kacau mengingat kejadian yang ia alami.

'Tok! Tok!'

"Ya, masuk..." ucapnya pelan.

"Hei kau Choi Siwon! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuat dongsaengku menangis, hah?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada gak santai.

"Tenanglah Eunhyukkie..." ucap Sungmin.

"Ta-tapi Minnie... Argh!" Eunhyuk beringsut prgi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Siwon-ssi, Kibum-ah menyukaimu... Tadi dia menangis, dan menurut kami itu karena kau..." ucap Sungmin lembut. Siwon menatap Sungmin tak percaya, dan meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Lihat ini Siwon-ssi, ketika dia membaca komik, ia tidak sadar sering menuliskan ini..." Ryeowook menunjukkan lembaran komik yang menunjukkan gambar sepasang kekasih, dan Kibum menuliskan hangeulnya dan Siwon dibawah tiap tokoh.

"Mi-mianhae..." ucap Siwon.

"Aku harap kau pikirkan perasaannya baik-baik Siwon-ssi..." ujar Henry seraya menuntun eonnie nya yang lain keluar dari tempat itu meninggalkan Siwon yang semakin hanyut dalam pikirannya.

Saat jam pulang sekolah tiba, Kibum menetap dikelasnya dan tidak berniat untuk pulang sedikitpun. Tak ada semangat untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Semenjak jam pelajaran dimulai, ia hanya memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan lirih.

**- Kibum POV –**

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Pulang... Ummaku pasti akan menanyaiku yang aneh-aneh. Jika tetap disini, tapi aku mau pulang!

"Hei Kim Kibum!" Sontak aku menoleh keasal suara. 3 yeoja cantik namun terlihat sombong datang menghampiriku. Aku kenal salah satu dari mereka, Heerin sunbae, yeoja yang terkenal suka menganiaya hobaenya.

"Ikut kami keluar!" Mereka menghempaskan tubuhku ditembok, dan mengeluarkan silet dari saku seragamnya.

"Ka-kalian mau apa?" tanyaku takut.

"Jauhi Siwon, atau kami akan membunuhmu..." Mereka mulai memukuliku, menamparku, bahkan menggoreskan silet mereka ditubuhku. Tuhan, apa ini akhir dari hidupku?

**- Kibum POV End –**

Siwon berlari cepat menuju kelas Kibum, hingga ia melihat sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

"Hei! Hentikan!" seru Siwon.

"Siwon-ssi!" ketiga yeoja itu membelalakkan matanya dan menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Pergi, atau tak kubiarkan kalian bersekolah lagi disini" ucap Siwon dingin. Ketiga yeoja itu langsung kabur dengan sendirinya.

"Kibummie..." Siwon miris melihat keadaan Kibum, rambutnya berantakan dan matanya terlihat kosong disertai darah yang mengucur dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Gwenchanayo?" tanya Siwon.

"Choi Siwon... Jauhi aku..." lirih Kibum.

"Tidak bisa."

"Kubilang jauhi aku..." ulangnya.

"Andwaeyo..." jawab Siwon santai.

"YA! APA KAU TULI HAH? KUBILANG MENJAUH DARI HIDUPKU!" Kibum menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kau.." Siwon menautkan bibirnya di bibir merah Kibum. Merasakan kehangatan bibir manis tersebut. Pertamanya Kibum meronta minta dilepaskan, tetapi akhirnya ia pasrah saja.

"Saranghaeyo..." ucap Siwon saat melepaskan ciumannya.

"Tidak bisa..." jawab Kibum sambil terisak.

"Saranghamnida..."

"Ya! Tidak bisa!" jerit Kibum, namun Siwon memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini?" isak Kibum sambil memukul bahu Siwon.

"Mianhae, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Jujur waktu itu Sooyoung yang melakukan dengan sendirinya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka seperti ini lagi, aku sayang padamu Kibum-ah..."

"Jeongmal?" tanya Kibum.

"Ne..."

"Gomawo My Prince" ucapnya.

"Ne cheonmaneyo My Princess" mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia, lalu berciuman kembali.

Seminggu kemudian…

"Kibummie masuk sekolah lagi! Dia jalan dengan Siwon-ssi!" seru Henry membuat semua orang dalam kelas menjadi rusuh.

"Perhatian, dia ini pacarku. Jangan ada yang berani mengusiknya…" jelas Siwon di koridor sekolah. Kibum hanya memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"Kibummie! Chukkae!" keempat yeoja langsung memeluk Kibum erat.

"Gamsahae eonnie, dongsaeng..."

"Kapan kita punya pacar?" celetuk Sungmin.

"..."

"Entah itu kapan, tapi aku mau punya pacar yang bisa ikut yadong seperti aku!" seru Eunhyuk senang. Sibum, Sungmin, Henry, dan Ryeowook langsung berjalan menjauh dari Eunhyuk meninggalkannya yang sedang cengar cengir gaje.

FIN

* * *

><p>Ya selesai juga FF dadakan ini hehe... :D<p>

Author lagi galau kkk~

Untuk yang nungguin ff author yang belum selesai ditebus, mian kalo luaaamaaa banget update nya... Author banyak tugas ekeke~

Selamat menikmati! Diharapkan Review yo~ ^^

Gomawo! ^^


End file.
